


He's Like The Wind

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean and Cas sneak out, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Dancing References, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, For the rest of our lifes, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mixtape, Moonlight, Music, Starry Night, Summer Romance, Trust, castiel - Freeform, favourite place, in the Chevy, it is just the beginning, moonlight kisses, movie, neverending love, they go for a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: Dean has a favourite movie and he made Cas watch it with him. After that he makes a mixtape and shows Cas his favourite place in Kansas...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	He's Like The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This story I wrote for a really good friend of mine. She posted something in her WhatsApp story and thought by myself that it would be a great idea for a story. With her permission I used it and now the story is ready. 
> 
> Matilda, this one's for you! You were there for me, like nobody else, when I wasn't feeling very well. Thank you for that! And like I said before: Don't ever change! 
> 
> Please give the wonderful @caswatchesoveryou a round of applause. She created these wonderful pictures for the story! Thank you to you too!

* * *

Dean and Castiel were sitting in the Impala.  
It was a starry, summer night, warm and clear. ...and the music playing softly in the background as they drove. Dean would tap the beat on the steering wheel while Cas watched the stars. „As if he knew every single star“, thought Dean and smiled as he watched the dreamy looking angel from the corner of his eyes.

Dean had told Sam that he was gonna go for a drive tonight. Without his brother. He didn't mention that Cas was gonna be there. Not that Sam didn't know it, but Dean didn't want to tell him specifically. He just wanted some time alone with Cas. It had never really been a problem with Sam living in the bunker with him all that time, Dean was even happy about it. He liked having ‚his‘ people around so he could look after them. But now he just wanted to get out.

When they moved into the bunker, Dean had driven through Kansas one night when he couldn't sleep. Even though he was born here, lived here for a while (before his father, Sam and he started a life on the road) and now lived here again, he didn't know all the places.  
He had discovered a place that night that he had never shown to anyone before, not even Sam or Cas. It was a place just for him, he thought. But today it was about to change. He was gonna show Cas that special place. He had something planned…

It had been a few weeks now since he and Cas had made a small and very relaxed movie night. Dean was a romantic in his heart. He had just never learned to show those kind of feelings. His mother had loved him, his father had loved him, albeit in a twisted way. But when his mother died, emotions were no longer valued. He had to be functioning, he had to help and obey his father and above all he had to take care of Sam. Dean had never learned to love anyone in a romantic way. Sure, he loved his brother, but not in the way he loved Cas. He had been completely overwhelmed at the beginning and he would never forget Lisa either, but with Cas it was something different. There was a much more profound bond between them.

Dean had shown Cas his absolute favourite film at this film evening - Dirty Dancing.  
While he himself could have spoken the film from memory, everything had been new and exciting for Cas. Dean had watched him through the film. He had sat cross-legged on the floor, leaned his head on his arms and watched the action on the screen with his mouth slightly open and his cheeks red.  
Dean, who had sat diagonally behind Cas in one of the chairs, had smiled and a warm wave of affection and love had rolled through him. An idea had been born in him.  
What he had planned for tonight had taken weeks of planning.

So now they were driving in the car and Dean had just changed the cassette and started it now. He had also put it together especially for his project. Now, when the music started and when

_The night we met, I knew I, I needed you so..._

could be heard, Cas turned to Dean.  
„Dean, this is--“  
„Yes, Cas, that's it!“, was Dean's answer. He felt like he was glowing inside as he saw Cas smiling proudly now. They kept listening to the tape, but just as Cas was about to look out the window again, Dean secretly stopped the tape. The song that came now, he needed later.

Cas turned to Dean.  
„Is it over yet? What a pity.“ Dean almost laughed. Cas looked so cute as he looked in disappointment toward the tape.  
„Cas, I'll turn it around later. It's not worth it now. We're almost there, and it would be stupid to stop in the middle of a song.“ Cas tilted his head to one side and thought for a second.  
„You have a point“, he said, smiling at Dean.

Dean had stopped the Impala by now. He turned off the engine, turned off the lights and took a deep breath.  
„Dean?“ Cas asked quietly.  
„Yes“, Dean replied, „everything‘s good.“ Dean was glad that it was so dark. So Cas could not see how excited he was.

They got out and Dean took Cas' hand. He didn't let go of her when he led them both through some trees. All of a sudden, he stopped and turned Cas around. Cas looked at him in shock, but now he stood with his back to the place Dean had chosen for today.  
He took the confused-looking Cas in his arms and squeezed him briefly.  
„I'm gonna blindfold you now, okay? You don't have to be afraid, otherwise the surprise would be gone“, whispered Dean Cas into his ear.  
„Okay“, Cas whispered back and was released by Dean.

Dean tied a scarf in front of Cas's eyes and the question if he could see anything else, Cas denied. He let Dean take care of him and then he was led on by him. After a couple of minutes, they stopped. Dean let Cas go, but did not take off the scarf. Cas heard a rustle and heard a faint click. Then Dean was back with him. The scarf was taken off and Cas blinked two or three times. What he could see now took his breath away.

They stood, what you could see in the darkness between trees, on a small plateau. They could look at a lake surrounded by trees and bushes. No artificial light anywhere in sight, only the stars and the moonlight reflected in the lake. Underneath them there was a soft splashing sound, which suggested that there must be a small waterfall down there.  
„Wow!“, whispered Cas reverently. He heard a faint click again, but just as he was about to turn around, Dean was behind him.

Dean put his arms around Cas from behind and Cas dropped his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean in turn laid his head down in Cas's crook of the neck. For a few moments they stood there like this, then the nightly silence, in which they had only heard a few crickets, was interrupted by a melody.  
Cas recognized the melody immediately, smiled and closed his eyes.

Dean, on the other hand, had lifted his head again and was watching his friend. Now they heard a voice and Cas had to notice that something was different.

_He's like the wind through my tree  
He rides the night next to me  
He leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
He's taken my heart  
But he doesn't know what he's done_

„Dean-“  
„Sshhhtt.“ Cas was interrupted by Dean. „Just listen...“

_Feel his breath on my face  
His body close to me  
Can't look in his eyes  
He's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything he needs  
He's like the wind_

Meanwhile Cas had managed to free himself from the hug and had turned to Dean. He put his arms around Dean's neck and pulled the older Winchester towards him. Dean let it happen wordlessly and started to turn in circles with Cas, slowly swaying to the music. They both closed their eyes.

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That he'll stop the pain  
Living without him  
I'd go insane_

_Feel his breath on my face  
His body close to me  
Can't look in his eyes  
He's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything he needs  
He's like the wind_

Dean opened his eyes. He realized that Cas was watching him. He had been so preoccupied, he didn't notice Cas had pulled away.  
Cas opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. He intertwined his fingers behind Dean's head and pulled him towards him. The kiss was a light one, without any particular hidden motives, but still, this moment felt much more intimate than many a night together.  
When they separated after a short time and looked at each other now, anyone could have believed that the stars had moved from the sky and sparkled in their eyes. In the background, the chorus ran for the last time.

_Feel your breath in my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe) he's like the wind_

„Dean?“, Cas asked quietly.  
„Yes“, Dean replied just as softly.  
„Why did you change the song?“  
„Well... For one, Swayze sings ‚she‘ all the time, so it doesn't really fit, and two, I think it's so much more personal.“ He smiled at Cas.  
„Ok“, Cas said after a short moment of consideration and kissed Dean again.  
Then it was quiet again. They stood tightly embraced in the moonlight and enjoyed this undisturbed time together.

„Cas“, mumbled Dean, „turn around, please.“  
„Hmm, okay. But why?“ Cas asked, a little sleepy.  
„Just turn around, please. You'll see.“

Cas turned his back to Dean, and Dean took a few steps back.  
„Dean, what- Wow-“ Cas didn't know what to say at all. All around the lake, lights went on. It looked like a giant halo. Just across from them, a big white banner suddenly appeared. Behind the banner, a very bright light shone towards them, while a darker light, from somewhere below them, shone towards the brighter light. In the middle they met and formed a kind of threshold.  
‚Cas, turn around‘ was written on the banner.

Cas turned around and what he saw now almost made him faint. He hadn't even noticed that they had turned on, but he was surrounded by many candles, which, on closer inspection, were arranged in the shape of a heart. And in the middle of it all, there... there was Dean. He kneeled on one leg.  
Slowly Cas walked towards him, but Dean told him to stop. Cas stopped and looked at Dean with big eyes.

„Cas“, Dean started to say, „this may come as a bit of a surprise, and you can believe me.“ He cleared his throat. „You can believe me, I am very nervous right now. I never thought I'd be doing anything like this here. But-“, he cleared his throat again, „but ever since I've known you, everything's been different somehow. Just like before, you came from the light then, while I lived in the dark. When we met then it was as if I was crossing a threshold into a new world.  
You were the first person I had such strong feelings for. I wasn't used to it, I still am. Sometimes I'm really scared that one day you'll get tired and leave. Because I still can't understand what keeps you here with me and what I have earned you with. What do I have that you can possibly need?!“

It wasn't really a question, but Dean stopped talking anyway. Even in the dim light, Cas could see that tears were streaming down Dean's face.

„Dean-“, Cas started to say, but Dean interrupted him.  
„Cas, no. Please, let me finish.“ He cleared his throat again.  
„Cas, you mean everything to me. When you're there, I feel like I can feel everything all at once. Love, friendship, trust, sadness, passion, desire, security... I wish you would never leave me again. We had good times and bad times and we will continue to have them, but with you as a steady point on my side, I feel safe and can look more positive into the future.So-“ Dean took a deep breath and opened a small box that he had been hiding in his hand the whole time and Cas opened his eyes and mouth.  
„That's why I want to ask-“, he paused, „Castiel, will you marry me?“

Cas watched Dean in shock for an eternity. Dean got up and walked toward Cas.

„Cas, I'm sorry. I didn't know my mpff-“ Here he was interrupted by Cas. The angel had thrown himself into Dean's arms and kissed him stormy. Dean kissed him back and then they parted ways.  
„Dean“, Cas began, „I have seen this kind of thing here so often, but I never thought it would happen to me. I am just speechless.  
What can you offer, you ask?! You are the kindest, most loving person of all. You help everyone who means something to you or those who need help; you are there for them. You have the habit of doing everything from the right motives, even if the actions slip into the wrong direction. You have the purest and brightest soul among all earthly beings and you try to get up again immediately every time you fall.  
You are simply the best and therefore it is an honour for me to accept this proposal. Yes, I will marry you.“

Dean only looked at Cas in silence.  
He took the ring out of the box, grabbed Cas's hand and put it on. It fit, and Dean's eyes lit up.  
Cas looked at the ring, then Dean.  
„Black as your wings and blue as your grace“, mumbled Dean and gave Cas a short but very clear kiss.  
The ring was made of black metal, parted in the middle by a blue line. This blue line, which looked like a river, glowed in the candlelight.

Dean took Cas in his arms and pressed him against himself. He was so happy, and Cas, the way he hugged him back, he was happy too. There was another click in the background, but they didn't let it bother them.

_Now I‘ve, had the time of my life…_

They both laughed quietly for a moment, but did not move otherwise. They just held on and listened to the song. At the end of the song, Cas nudged Dean with his nose.  
„The song doesn't fit“, said Cas and Dean looked at him.  
„Why?“  
„Well, they're singing ‚I had the time of my life‘, but our time is just beginning!“  
„Oh, Cas“, Dean sighed and pulled Cas back in.  
What that film had done to him, he would never let go of that for anything in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I realy hope you liked the story?!  
> If so please let me know through a comment :)


End file.
